Lightening
by missbellaswan
Summary: The McDonald's have been hiding something for years. Something magical... The Venturi's are soon to find out. Oh, and somebody is after Casey McDonald. Read to see why! Horrible at Summaries
1. Lightening

Somewhere in England

_-Lightening and Thunder whip the dark skies-_

A castle is shown in the distance. Not a faerie tale kind of castle.

This castle exerts such dark and enigmatic feeling as you look upon it. It was an ancient castle which has been abandoned.

The rain pours down on this castle and its forest that surrounds.

Two men are arguing in the main room. One man cannot be seen and is sitting.

The other is fairly young with platinum hair, a well sharp-dressed man with a beautiful bone structure and must be around the age of nineteen.

The young speaks first. "I don't understand why I have to be there. She's not even of age to obtain her powers." He argued.

"You are not listening, James! She will be eighteen in two weeks and all her powers will be matured. Do you know what this could do to me?" The older man yelled.

"She doesn't even use her powers and if she did she won't go looking for you!" James argued. He clearly did not want to accept the older mans mission.

The older man got up quickly and his boney hand flew to James' throat. "I expect you to be here with the girl in less than a week. If anything more, you shall die along with whats left of

your parents!"

"Fine. I will do it. Once this is finished you will release my parents from the dungeons and will never contact us again." And with that James walked out of the room.

"Once she is in my reach, all her powers will be gone. Casey McDonald... You will no longer be in my way of greatness." The old man said to himself.

* * *

**(My first fanfiction in three years. My first one isn't on this account and wasn't about Life with Derek)**

**I plan to write a lot more chapters, with more words in the chapters. This one was super short.**

**Tell me what you think & Review =)**


	2. Windy

Casey POV

It was a foggy and depressing day on my street. I was sitting on my bed looking out my window with my arms hugging my knees. I heard my door open and without a guess I knew who it was. I turned my head and saw Derek leaning against my door frame with his arms crossed.

"Dinners ready, thought you should know." He said.

"Oh. Uh, thanks. But um, I'm not really hungry." I said quietly. I turned my head towards the window again and waited for him to leave.

"More for me then I suppose. If you change your mind I really doubt their will be any food left after I leave the table." He said smiling and left the room. As he shut her door his smile quickly faded. He suddenly felt worried for her being.

Derek POV

_What is going on with her these days? Is she anorexic or something? Oh God, I hope she isn't... She has a bangin' body. _Derek thought. I stopped half way down the stairs and quickly ran my hands through my hair and said to myself what I just actually thought. _What the hell, Derek! She is your step-sister. Keep it together, man. _I think I have been girlfriend deprived. Ever since me and Sally broke up I have been in need of some serious action if you know what I mean. Well, I mean, I haven't actually gone that far with a girl before. Just to the point of fingering her and making out. Sex means a lot more to be then what other people think. I just want to wait for a girl who I fall in love with.

I walk towards the table and sit down. Everyone was at the table except for Casey of course.

"Where's Casey at!?" Marti yelled.

"Yeah, what _is_ Casey doing?" Nora questioned Derek and watched him feed his face in disgust.

I was shoveling food in my mouth and said "No idea, probably trying out her new weight loss program."

"Der-ek!" Nora and George yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Casey's fat?!" Marti asked.

"No honey, Casey is _not_ fat. She probably just doesn't feel good" Nora calmly said to Marti.

Marti shrugged and began to eat her food quietly without another question.

"I should go check on her though. Excuse me." Nora said and got up from the table and walked to Casey's room.

Before Derek shoveled another spoon full of mashed potatoes he look up toward Casey's room and really wondered what was going on with her. _I guess maybe I could give it a day and ask her._

Nora POV

I quietly knocked on her door and heard Casey say 'Come in'. I opened the door and saw my daughter curled up in her bed looking out the window.

"Everything alright Case?" I asked her.

There was a long pause. It could have been ten seconds but it seemed like it was longer than that.

"Do you remember the stories dad told me. About the war between the bad witches and wizards?" She asked quietly.

I closed the door knowing that nobody should hear what we were going to be talking about. I sat down beside her and she sat up looking at me.

"I think something is going to happen." Casey plainly said.

"What? Honey, what's going on? Are you worried about your birthday?" I asked quickly.

She wiped away the tears that were forming and she said started to explain, "These dreams I have been having at night. They aren't every night and they seem like they come before I wake up in the morning. There's this man and..." Casey stopped and noticed that her mom looked very worried and looking away as if she was remembering something.

"Who's this man, Casey." I asked her without emotion.

"I'm not sure, I don't think I've ever seen him before. Why?" She asked me looking more concerned.

I breathed in deeply and said to her "That man in your dream, I believe he will try and seek you so he can take your powers. I think that is why you are having these dreams before your birthday. Usually when witches have bad dreams it is because they are trying to warn you of something bad."

"On your eighteenth birthday, you gain your full powers. As you know, your father was one of the most powerful wizards we had ever seen. I believe that on your birthday your powers will be up to his level and... even more."

The door opened and we both turned our heads and saw Derek. "Everything okay ladies?"

"Der-ek! Don't you know how to knock?!" Casey yelled. Derek smiled and walked in with his arms crossed.

"There wasn't a sign, princess." He said.

"I guess this is the part where I leave..." And with that I left the room to the two bickering teenagers.

"Good night Case"

Derek POV

I waited for Nora to shut the door and after she left I sat on Casey's desk chair and looked at her.

"You never answered my question." I said flatly.

"Well, you never answered mine. So leave." She said without any hesitation.

I gave her a pointed look, rolled my eyes and said "Yeah whatever, Keener" I stood up and walked to the door.

"I was just trying to be a little nice." I shut the door and walked to my room.

Casey POV

I sat there astonished that Derek was trying to be nice. _Wow! _I thought.

It was getting dark and windy outside so I thought it'd be best to just turn in for the night.

I turned the light off and curled up underneath my blankets and shut my eyes.

_Oh my gosh! I'm going to be the most powerful witch ever! _I quickly opened my eyes. I couldn't believe it! I was a little anxious inside. Mostly scared but actually a little excited. _Hell, I'm not gonna be going to sleep for a while. So might as well practice..._ I opened my side tables drawer and stuck my hand in there feeling around for my wand. _Aha! Got it. _

I smiled and sat up crossing my legs indian style and began practicing a few spells I've been trying to accomplish earlier today.

"Lux Lucis!" I said and flicked my wand. The lights began to flicker in my bedroom. Once more with more feeling I said "Lux Lucis!" The lights began to flicker faster and I said a little louder "Lux Lucis!" and with that my lights were on! I smiled and giggled. I was so excited I clapped for myself. I had accomplished turning the lights on. Sure it wasn't a big accomplishment but I have only been teaching myself this past month. As a kid I only knew a few spells. The spell that could create ice, fire, and making the vacuum clean the floors instead of me pushing it. I could of course control other things but I didn't want to make a habit of it. Lizzie didn't care to use her powers. Same with my mother. They never used their powers because of the chances of being caught so they basically gave it up. We never told George and his family because, well, they would put us in the funny house. Mom didn't want to risk us and her marriage with George.

I decided that it would be better if I would go to bed. Didn't want Derek hearing me yelling out funny words. I could tell he was still awake, I heard a faint sound of music that must have been playing through his headphones. I placed my wand in the back of my side table and decided that I was definitely not going to be falling fast asleep tonight.

I walked to my door and opened it slowly and tip toed over to Derek's room.

* * *

Just want to point out that I do tend to switch POV's a lot. My grammar is not the best in this world. Spelling errors I do try to keep to a minimum.

I'm not the best writer, I just like coming up with these stories and sometimes it's hard for me to put what's in my head on to paper or uh, word documents.

If you do see a grammar error or spelling, let me know. I'd like to correct it and improve my writing.

***Oh and Dasey will come in the next chapter or the one after that. Not sure yet! =)**

**Comment and Review! **


End file.
